Life's a gamble
by PC 608
Summary: Mia Dawson finally escapes the supernatural world only to be trust back into it. Can she find a home in Beacon Hills or will her past come back to bite her, literally.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so I hope it's decent! The story takes place at the start of Season 2. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf only Mia.**

**Chapter 1**

Branches sneak out to grab me as I race through the trees. The blood rushing in my ears and the sound of my rapidly beating heart are the only noises that go with me now. My lungs feel like they are going to explode while the gashes covering my face and body throb. This is not how I expected it to happen. A quick escape in the middle of the night held little hope for someone like me, especially on the night of a full moon. I was sure they would catch my scent and drag me back to be dealt with, but that wasn't the case. I managed to cross three state lines before they had any inkling that I was gone. Yet I still live in fear. The fear of being found by _him_ sends chills down my spine and makes me run a little faster. I was deep in the forest by now unsure of what state or town I stumbled into. To me everything is the same and the farther I get away the better it will be.

I had just cast a quick glance behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed when I hit a tree. There was no reaction time to brace myself before I met cold hard ground effectively knocking the wind out of me. As I lay there struggling for air I suddenly become very aware of every bruise and cut that mars my skin. However I get a sinking feeling that this is nothing compared to what they will do to me if they find me. A growl brings me out of my thoughts as I bolt into an upright position. I see a boy no older than myself in an intense fight with what looks to be a homeless man. I feel my heart beat accelerate when I notice their claws, extended teeth, and glowing yellow eyes that can only mean one thing. Werewolves and from the looks of it I'm witnessing an omega and a beta. I realize with a jolt of fear that means an alpha is running around here somewhere and that alone has me scrambling to my feet. This catches the two wolves' attention as both look my way in surprise noticing me for the first time. I feel myself go rigid as my eyes connect with the teenagers. It's in that moment that I regain my ability of movement.

"Wait!" I hear one of them yell behind me as I take off in the opposite direction. I don't think as I let my survival instincts take over. My feet hitting the ground as I pump my arms to push me faster are my only concerns at the moment. Everything else just fades to black as I focus on outrunning the wolves behind me. I know my chances of getting away are slim but that doesn't stop me from letting out a small shriek when a hand grasps my upper arm tightly sending me to the ground. I whip my head back to find the boy from earlier his face back to normal as he looks between me and the omega that is now swinging from a tree. "I'm not going to hurt you." He says calmly offering me his hand, but I refuse to take it. It could be a trick, a mind game he's trying to play with me. I shake my head and quickly crawl to my feet as I look around for a way out. However, the odds are in my favor tonight as the boy is suddenly yanked off his feet by a man larger than him. I take this opportunity to tuck tail and run as I hide behind a nearby tree. I watch as the man and boy hide a few trees down from mine as they argue in hushed whispers. I try to slink into the shadows as much as possible all the while keeping my eye on what's happening in front of me. Hunters and a lot of them; they are circling the omega one standing out in particular.

"Argent," I whisper my eyes widening as the omega is violently shocked into his human form. I can't help but wince for the poor man as I recall 500 watts of raw power sliding through my body weeks earlier.

"Who are you?" One of the Argents, a man in his late thirties with brown hair and ice blue eyes taunts the omega. "What are you doing here?" He demands to know.

"Nothing, nothing at all," The omega sputters looking at the man in fear. I bite my lip in thought actually considering saving the wolf, but even I know he is a lost cause. Once you're in the hands of the Argents there is no coming back.

"You're not from here, are you?" Argent asks curiously looking over the wolf in distaste. "Are you!?" He yells startling the omega.

"No. No I came-I came looking for the alpha. I heard he was here. That's all." A chill runs down my spine at his words as I slowly lift my eyes to the man a few trees down. His eyes are no longer on the scene in front of him, but on me. Even from here I can feel the power that surrounds him and I know without a shadow of a doubt, he's the alpha. I gulp and avert my eyes back to the omega. He's still swinging helplessly at the mercy of the old man who now stands in front of him. Most likely the leader and father Argent.

"Gentleman! Take a look at a rare sight." The old man smiles triumphantly. "You wanna tell me what we've caught?"

"An omega."

"The lone wolf!" He yells out the excitement in his voice making me sick to my stomach. "Possibly kicked out of his own pack or the survivor of a pack hunted down; maybe even murdered and possibly alone by his own choice." He looks back to the omega with a knowing smile. "Certainly not a wise choice," he grins as he pulls a sword from his jacket. "Because as I am about to demonstrate, an omega rarely survives on his own." I can't get my body to react or my eyes to stray from what I know will happen. So I stand and watch in horror as he slices through the omega in one swift move. I whimper covering my mouth with my hand as I start taking slow deliberate steps backwards.

"Please stop," I freeze at the boy's voice. I look over just in time to find him and his alpha advancing towards me.

"Don't even think about it," the deep voice of the alpha has me pausing almost considering obeying him, almost. With a quick prayer to the heavens I spin on my heel and haul ass. I don't even have to look back to know that they are following me. I can hear them behind me as they pound through the trees gaining on me with ease. That doesn't stop me from trying to get away though. I've done this a thousand times with more than two wolves after me so why is it that I can't seem to get away from them? Probably due to my body coming undone at the seams with every breath I take. I can feel the exhaustion pumping through my veins, but I will not go back to that life. I'll die first.

"Stop!" I push harder at the boy's voice seeing a road up ahead. A sad smile crosses my features when I see headlights in the distance. "No! Wait!" I don't listen I merely dive into the middle of the road at just the right moment. The last thing I see are bright headlights followed by the sound of screeching tires before I see and feel nothing at all.

**Third POV**

"Oh my god!" Scott yells dropping to his knees at the girl's side. He looks over her dirt and blood smeared face before taking in the rest of her still form. "Derek we have to get her help!?" Scott panics, already pulling out his phone to call an ambulance.

"What are you doing?" Derek growls ripping Scott's phone out of his hand before he can blink. "We are taking her to Deaton." He says letting his eyes roam the small girl whose heart beat is slowing with each passing second.

"Like hell we are!" Scott roars, his eyes turning to gold. "She is hurt beyond Deatons repair; she needs a real hospital Derek. Wolf or not she will not make it without proper care." Scott narrows his eyes at Derek who isn't fazed at all. He's too focused on the girl at his feet to even think about Scott's little outburst. She smells like a wolf yet she doesn't have the traits of a wolf, for instance, rapid healing.

"No. We take her to Deaton." Derek glares at Scott finality in his voice.

"No. We take her to the hospital." Scott retaliates holding Derek's gaze with just as much stubbornness. However, their stare off is short-lived as their heads snap to the girl in question.

"Derek is she-"Derek doesn't give Scott time to finish that idiotic question as he scoops the small girl up into his arms. "Derek Wait!" Scott yells already running after Derek as he loops into the forest. He looks down at the girl that fits so snugly in his arms and becomes all too aware of her lack of heart beat. This makes him run faster as he breaks through the trees and into town. It doesn't take him long to jog through the ER where Melissa hurriedly takes the girl from his arms.

"What's her name?" Melissa asks flashing a light in her eyes checking her response.

"She's not breathing." It's the only thing Derek can say as he watches them wheel the mystery girl away into an unknown room. A part of him wants to stay, but he quickly dismisses that part of himself as he disappears through the hospital doors. Someone would come to claim her, he was sure of it.

**Thank you for reading and giving my story a chance! Reviews are appreciated and just let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story! You guys are awesome! I would also like to give a special **

**shout out to my new beta reader, dearlyfantastical55ll, you're the best girl! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, only Mia and her plot.  
**

**Chapter 2**

"Mia!" I cower closer to the wall as I hear the heavy footsteps come nearer. The chains secured firmly around my wrists and ankles, are digging into my skin drawing, blood with every move I make. The dingy basement is damp leaving a slight chill in my bones, that has me caving in on myself for warmth. "Well there you are." I close my eyes at the flood of light filtering through the now open door. I bite back a whimper when he starts coming down the stairs. It's only been two days since I've seen him last and that isn't long enough for my old wounds to heal. I flinch as he bends down in front of me; his mouth turned up into a sadistic grin. "Now now," he coos reaching a hand out to pet my hair, "is that any way to treat your father?" I don't answer as I squeeze my eyes shut in hopes that he'll leave me alone. "ANSWER ME!" He bellows yanking my hair and jerking my neck back so I can stare into his menacing eyes. "What are you?" He asked sternly his grip tightening making me wince. If he tugs any harder I'm sure he'll rip a chunk of my hair out. "What. Are. You?" He asked one last time looking over my bloody and bruised face. His mouth turning into a satisfied menacing grin. This is what he wants. To break me; he wants me to know my place. So I give it to him because I might not survive if I don't.

"Nothing; I am nothing."

I bolt upright with a start gasping for air, only to be gently pushed back down. I looked down at the needles and tubes sticking out of heart begins to beat rapidly in panic. I cannot be in the hospital. I quickly try to sit back up, my survival instinct to make a run for it, taking over but again I'm pushed back into the pillows.

"Whoa! Take an easy." I looked to my right to find the boy from the woods hovering over me with his hand on my shoulder. I shrunk away in fear when I realized he could kill me in a second. He must have noticed my reaction because he quickly retracted his hand and took a step back. "Listen I'm sorry if I scared you the other night, my name is Scott." He offered a small smile that reminds me of a puppy, exactly what he is. I noticed that without the claws and glowing eyes he's looks just like any other teenager. He has shaggy black hair, chocolate-brown eyes to compliment his tan skin, and an uneven jaw line, that I bet most people wouldn't notice. He looks friendly enough, but looks can be deceiving. "What's your name?" He questioned soothingly almost like he's speaking to a scared animal.

"Mia," I whispered knowing he would be able to hear me. Right after the whisper of my name leaves my mouth I see him nod, out of the corner of my eye.

"And I'm Stiles!" I twisted to my left in surprise at the new voice. I didn't even see anyone else in the room let alone standing right next to me. I look at the new boy in suspicion wondering if he too, is a werewolf. However, from the way he's fidgeting I don't think he is. "I'm Scott's friend." He smiles motioning to Scott with a flick of his wrist. I take in his short brown hair that is a little longer and spiked in the front, his light brown eyes, pale skin, and scrawny frame that definitely put him in the human group.

"Look we know what happened may seem a little crazy-"Scott began only to be cut off by Stiles.

"And by a little he means incredibly shouldn't be possible only in fairy tales kind of crazy." Stiles blurted out tapping the side of the bed frame with his hand. This kid just cannot seem to stay still.

"Thank you Stiles," Scott glared before focusing his attention back on me. "We just need to know that you aren't going to tell anyone. We'll explain everything to you, but we need your word that you won't freak out." Scott pleaded his eyes holding a hint of fear. I looked down at my hands in contemplation. I could play dumb and act completely innocent or I can just cut the cord now and be completely honest.

"I know what you are," I croaked suddenly getting choked up at the memories catapulting through my mind like a huge fire-ball desecrating everything in its path. "If you're planning to take me to your alpha your dead wrong." I said defiantly, straightening up so I could look Scott in the eyes. He seems taken aback by my mood swing, but doesn't comment on it as he shakes his head.

"No Derek is the last person I want you to be around right now." Scott defends looking to his friend over my shoulder. "And I have no intentions of hurting you Mia. I'm just trying to figure out where you came from." I sag against the bed in relief at his words. So he has no connection with my family; that's perfect.

"But out of idle curiosity where did you come from?" Stiles less than subtly asked eagerly leaning forward until he's in my personal space. If I was some other girl in another life I would most likely capture this opportunity and flirt with Stiles, he's cute enough. But I'm not some other girl, I'm Mia Dawson and I don't have time for mediocre things like boys.

"My mother's womb," I answered curtly watching in amusement as Stiles stares at me in disbelief.

"How very vague of you," he huffed going back to his earlier position. "Scott we should really go before your mo-mother is such a beautiful woman!" He backtracks quickly as Scott and I look at him in confusion.

"Why thank you Stiles," comes a feminine voice as Scott and I snap our heads to the doorway. A woman with the same black hair as Scott's only longer and pulled into a ponytail, saunters into the room. She's really quite pretty for her age and from the identical chocolate-brown eyes, there's no doubt she's Scott's mother. "Okay what are you two doing in here?" She asked the two obvious teen boys, placing her hands on her hips in exasperation. Her eyes widen at the realization that I'm awake. "Oh how are you feeling?" She pushed Scott out-of-the-way as she checks my pulse. I nod silently telling her I'm fine. I glanced up at the boys who are huddled in the corner whispering secretly to each other. "You took quite a hit, you're incredibly lucky that you only got away with a few bruised ribs and some cuts." I choose not to mention that ninety-nine percent of those cuts weren't from the car. "However we did find that you have quite a few bruises, most of them too old to be from the car…" she trails off deciding not to mention the scars, sprained bones, or the way my heart speeds up dangerously fast at random times.

"Hmm," I hummed looking towards the window in anticipation. I know that in order to survive I need to not draw any attention to myself. I am only supposed to pass through, and I can't have doctor's and nurses wondering about how I'd gotten my injuries. Once she and these boys leave, I'm on the next bus out of this town. I noticed the whispering has stopped as the room falls into an awkward silence. Scott and Stiles are staring at me in curiosity while Scott's mother stands patiently.

"Do you have any family? Someone that we can call for you?" I quickly shook my head no as my stomach twisted into nervous knots. I mentally beat myself up for getting myself in this situation.

"No I don't have any family," I lied feeling the skip in my heartbeat as I said it. From the way Scott's eyebrows scrunch together I know he heard it too. I watch a look of sympathy slide over her face before she's masking it with a smile.

"Well my name is Melissa," she introduces herself then points to Scott, "and it seems you already met my son." I nodded wondering where exactly she was going with all of this. "And since you didn't exactly come into town on the best circumstances I was wondering if you had anywhere to stay tonight…" she pauses looking at me expectantly.

"Mia! Her name's Mia." Scott butts in coming to stand next to his mother. He smiled down at me clearly understanding something I'm not.

"Well Mia, how would you like to stay with us for a few days?" She suggested warmly, "at least until you have a place to stay and I'm assuming you will be starting school?" She questioned making me look around nervously. I haven't even been in this town two days and already I've been chased by werewolves, encountered hunters, hit by a car, and given out too much information about myself. Yet as I looked at Melissa, Scott, and even Stiles who is fidgeting in the corner, I find myself wanting to stay here.

"Just for a few days," I clarify not denying her offer, but not coming out and accepting it either. Melissa nods smiling down at the floor as she starts to back out of the room.

"Okay then. I'll see about getting you discharged, but it the meantime there is a change of clothes for you in the bathroom. It isn't the fanciest outfit, but it should get you through the day or until Scott takes you shopping." She throws over her shoulder as she hurried out the door. We sit in silence for a minute absorbing what just happened.

"So I guess we are going to the mall then," Stiles broke the silence as I started to pull the tape off my hands.

"I guess so," Scott exhales a worried sigh looking at me, "when you get ready we'll take you to the mall so you can get some clothes and school supplies. You do plan to go to school right?" Scott questions as I swing my small legs over the side of the bed to touch the floor. I close my eyes and take shallow breaths as my ribs start to hurt. "Here let me help," I hear Scott's voice as he makes an attempt to grab my hand, but I'm quick to pull it away.

"No I'll be fine," I murmured standing on shaky legs. I look back at his solemn face as I realize what he must be thinking. "But thank you for the offer," I say giving him a small smile, "I can handle the pain on my own." He smiled and nods in understanding as I start to slowly walk to the restroom. Once inside I take a good long look at myself in the mirror and cringe at what I see. My silky dark brown hair that Melissa so nicely washed for me falls in soft curls reaching just past my shoulders, my light green eyes stand out against my sun kissed skin, and my petite frame looks almost sickly as I see my bones in some spots. However being only 5'4" most people wouldn't think twice about my thin exterior or how I really got so thin. But the bruise dusting my left cheekbone and the cuts above my right eye and lip might be a little harder to explain away. I sigh as I start to gingerly take off the paper-thin hospital gown. I find that my ribs are wrapped in gauzes making them easy enough to hide and that my stomach and back are more purple and black than white. I ran a hand over my flat expanse of stomach and I wonder what life would have been like if I too was a werewolf.

"Hey are you alright in there?" Stiles calls out, I shake my head from the thoughts, as I slip into the scrubs that Melissa got for me. Despite popular belief they aren't the most uncomfortable thing to wear I decided stepping into the room. "Ready?" He asked as I looked around for Scott. "Oh Scott had somewhere to be so I will be taking you." He says a little too thrilled to be taking a girl shopping. But I don't say anything even as he drives like a bat out of hell in his powder blue jeep to the main part of town. "Do you have money cause Scott gave me some for your clothes and whatever else you may need," I shake my head no as I hold up a wad of one hundred-dollar bills. "Or there's that," he parked the car and turned to me eyeing the bills I'm stuffing into my pocket. "Let me guess you are on the run because you robbed a bank and your getaway car left to go buy pizza?" Stiles theorizes making me almost laugh, but I choose to shake my head and jump out of the jeep. "God, do you ever speak?" He asks letting out an exasperated sigh clearly becoming agitated with me already. I pull on the hem of the scrubs trying to decide whether or not to speak.

"What's school like?" I asked suddenly eyeing all the teenagers walking through the mall.

"It's a smelly place where dreams go to die and the teachers hate you." He grimaces no doubt thinking about one teacher in particular. I nodded, starting to second guess the whole school thing. "What? You've never been?" He asked jokingly as I look down at my feet in embarrassment. Of course I've never been to an actual school before! "No," I looked up at him in panic as his eyes hold disbelief. "You've never been to school!" He practically shouts catching more than one person's attention as we walk by.

"No," I hissed narrowing my eyes at him, "I just never got the chance, okay?" I tried to leave it at that but Stiles is a persistent one.

"Why not? How old are you exactly?" I take a sharp turn into Charlotte Ruse hoping he would keep walking, but my hopes are squashed when he comes up beside me. "You didn't answer my questions."

"I'm sixteen; seventeen in a few weeks and I've never been to school because" I've been chained and tortured for the last fourteen years of my life. "Because I've been homeschooled," Okay not an all-out lie, it's really not a lie when you bend the truth. I did receive schooling on occasion. I watch as he opens his mouth for round two when a high-pitched voice interrupts him.

"Stiles! What is your emergency and why did I have to meet you here?" I turn around to find a girl around my height and age, with bouncy strawberry blond hair, and designer clothes strolling over to us on expensive heels. She looked like a rich bitch, that shouldn't be giving Stiles the time of day.

"Lydia!" Stiles exclaimed his face softening at the redhead. "I need your help." He said trying to send a subtle glance my way, but I was raised with wolves, so I learned to be observant, so nothing escapes my attention. Although, I did seem to escape this girl's attention as she turned scrutinizing eyes on me.

"And who might you be?" She asked as she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"I'm-"

"Mia! Her name is Mia," Stiles cut in much like Scott did. Now I can see why the two of them are such good friends. Only Stiles seems to be mesmerized with Lydia, like she's the last candy bar on the shelf.

"Hmm," Lydia hummed staring at me with scrutinizing eyes as she walked around me in slow circles. "I bet your pretty under all that bruising," she waved her hand stopping in front of me, "and with the right clothes and make-up; I can make you beautiful." She smiled grabbing my hand and steering me to the back of the store. "Come on, we have a lot, and I mean a lot of ground to cover before school tomorrow." I gulp looking to Stiles helplessly, as I think this might be my biggest challenge yet.

We pulled up to what I assume to be Scott's house. It's small and quaint; the exact kind of house I've always wanted. I turn to Stiles who is looking at Scott's house over my shoulder.

"The lights are on so Scott should be up." He says looking to me with a nod. I flick my eyes back to the numerous bags I'm going to have to carry in. I'm not making Stiles do it considering he followed Lydia and I around all night like a puppy dog with those bags. The boy is head over heels for that girl and she has no idea he even exists. I feel bad for him, but also a little envious. I may not be a blimp on any guy's radar but it wouldn't be bad to be looked at like that for once.

"Thank you Stiles for everything. I know you don't know me at all, but you treated me nicely which hasn't happened in a long time." I breathe looking at the kid's surprised face. "And as for Lydia she is stupid not to see how great you are. I'm sure one day she'll see all the things you would do for her and most likely have done for her. From what I have seen of you, I really hope you get the girl." I give him a small smile as my door is suddenly yanked open revealing a smiling Scott.

"Have fun?" He asked looking to me before smirking at Stiles who still hasn't closed his mouth. I nod snatching as many bags as I can carry from the back before handing Scott the rest.

"Good night Stiles," I give him another thankful nod before jumping out of the jeep and walking up to the small home. Who knows maybe one day I'll have a place to call home too.

**Thank you for reading! Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to everyone that is following and reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf only Mia.**

Chapter 3

They say when you can't sleep it's because your awake in someone else's dreams. It's a nice concept, really, the possibility that someone deems you important enough to let you run around in their subconscious; because they can't get enough of you while they are awake. However, I highly doubt anyone is dreaming about me tonight. If anything the most thought I'm receiving is which part of my body they plan to break first. That's the funny thing in this whole mess. The ones who should be protecting me, are my family, but yet, they're the ones tearing me down. A soft knock at the door brings me from my thoughts as I sit up in bed.

"Come in," I whisper already well aware of who stands on the other side. I know I'm right, when I see Scott poke his head in the room.

"Hey, you're awake," he says softly stepping further inside. Last night after he gave me the grand tour of the house he happily showed me to my room. That was conveniently located right across the hall from his. "I see you unpacked." He motions to the empty bags littering the floor making me blush.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that." I get up quickly ignoring the stabbing pain in my ribs as I hunch down to pick up my mess. I hear Scott laugh as he gently grips my arm pulling me so I'm standing in front of him.

"Mia, you really don't have to worry about that, I was only teasing," He smiles making his face light up in amusement, "I just wanted to let you know that I have an early practice and if you want a ride to school I'll be leaving in twenty."

"Practice for what?" I ask trying to hide the turning in my stomach at the prospect of going to school.

"Lacrosse I'm the co-captain," he states proudly making me nod in understanding.

"Like football," I shrug nonchalantly while I rack my brain on what the hell lacrosse is. "Not even close," Scott chuckles shaking his dark head of hair, "but nice try." He grins, backing out of the room. "I'll be downstairs; meet me at the door when you're ready." I nod twisting around to leaf through my new clothes. I pick out a pair of light blue jeans with rips in one knee and a simple thin grey V neck, that I purposely bought in secret, when Lydia threw a fit about it. She said and I quote, "Simple dressers are simple-minded, and you my friend, are far from a simple girl." I didn't know whether to take it as a compliment or insult so I just shrugged it off. "Mia! Are you ready?" Scott's voice startles me as I quickly throw on my old high tops and pull my hair into a side braid. I make sure to throw my light blue backpack over my shoulder before jogging down the stairs and out the front door. I find Scott standing next to the familiar blue jeep with an impatient Stile behind the wheel.

"You look really nice," Scott whispers as he holds the door open for me to climb in the back. I nod thanks while holding down the blush that was fighting its way across my face.

"Good morning Mia," Stiles throws me a quick glance in the mirror as we drive down the road.

"Morning Stiles, thanks for the ride," I yell over the music pumping through the speakers. He smiles at me his dimples coming out to play as I try not to stare.

"You're very welcome Mia," he says punching Scott square in the arm surprising us both.

"What was that for!?" Scott bellows holding his arm like Stiles actually hurt him. I almost giggle at his outraged expression.

"That was for not thanking me for your rides to school….and you never take me out anymore. I'm starting to think you're cheating on me with another man." Stiles pouts making me smirk. I definitely like his sense of humor that's for sure. Scott deadpans really making me laugh this time. "Oh my god, are you laughing? You can laugh!?" Stiles shouts, he and Scott share a look of shock before turning wide eyes on me.

"Do it again." Scott demands making me shake my head no, but I do give him a small smile. He grins, his eyes crinkling at the corners, "good enough for me." I sigh as him and Stiles start talking about some girl named Allison. It's not long after their conversation ends that the massive brick building I assume to be the school comes into view. I gulp as we pull into a parking space next to a very nice and expensive looking Porsche. There are already students filing into the school with more showing up as I climb out of the back seat. "Okay the main building is that way," Scott says pointing to the front doors of the building "You can get your schedule there. If you wait by your locker I'll come find you after practice, and make sure you get to your first class alright." He says gently nudging my shoulder with his. "Quit worrying so much," he teases.

"I'm not." I defend clenching my jaw as more and more people walk pass. Why is this so hard for me? I've been starved, whipped, and a lot more I don't want to think about yet I can't seem to calm my nerves over school.

"Yes, you are," Stiles sings walking up behind me as him and Scott come to stand in front of me. I'm eye level with their chests as they block the view of the school. "You can see it all over your face. They can smell fear Mia." Stiles frowns as Scott slaps him on the arm.

"Don't listen to him. Mia, everything will be fine, plus Stiles and I will be here all day if you need us, okay?" Scott reasons making me exhale the breath I've been holding. I nod as I shove between the two making my way towards the entrance. "Remember! I'll meet you by your locker!" Scott yells drawing unwanted attention. I hurry into the building before I can be noticed further. I manage to find the front office with little trouble and only a few stares. I walk slowly to the front desk finding a woman with short deep red hair and piercing eyes that look like they can see every one of my secrets.

"How may I help you?" She asks with fake courtesy lacing her voice. There's something about this woman, that has me wanting to run and never look back but I can't pinpoint what.

"I'm new and I was hoping to get my schedule." I all but whisper as I look everywhere but her eyes.

"Name?" She asks flipping through a stack of papers with little interest.

"Mia Dawson," I answer watching as the woman pauses her eyes flicking up to meet mine briefly.

"Dawson you say?" She asks curiously looking me over with sharp eyes. I nod hesitantly as she pulls out a sheet of paper and hands it to me.

"We've been expecting you, here is your schedule, and I hope you have a wonderful day." She smiles trying too hard to make it real. I duck out of there quickly to search for my locker.

"217…216….215….and 214," I mutter as I start on my lock only I can't seem to get it to open. After the fifth try I'm ready to call it quits and tote my books with me everywhere I go.

"Do you need some help?" I glance up in surprise at the friendly brunette now standing beside me.

"Uh, yeah I can't seem to work it," I mumble stepping away as the girl takes my place and opens the locker with ease.

"Thanks," I smile throwing my stuff inside before the first bell rings.

"No problem," she smiles lingering by my locker her dark brown eyes flicking to the bruise on my face. "My name's Allison by the way." She holds out her hand as I stare at it weary.

"Mia," I answer grabbing her hand and giving it a shake before turning back to my books. She nods biting her lip something clearly on her mind.

"You're the one staying with Scott, right?" I freeze as I turn suspicious eyes on Allison. She's looking at me expectantly waiting for an answer.

"How do you know Scott?" I answer the question with a question thinking it would be my best bet. If I learned one thing growing up it is how to survive and rule one about survival is never giving anything away.

"We used to date." She answers simply looking down at the floor as she starts to play with the hem of her white dress. She's pretty with her long dark brown hair and fair skin; I bet on anyone else her little innocent act would work. But I see it for what it truly is; she's hiding something and from the looks of it, she's hiding her relationship with Scott.

"Hmm," I hum as the second bell rings for class. "Thanks again for opening my locker but I should find my class. See you around Allison." I shut my locker and practically jog down the hall. So, Scott and this girl are dating, but keeping it a secret? Why would they need to hide it? Or a better question is from whom?

The day seems to drag on as I move from class to class. The whole school thing is easy enough as the teachers practically spoon feed you the answers. Though I will say that the kids are a little much, I've felt eyes on me all day usually their gazes are directed at the wounds covering my face. I should have used that make-up Lydia bought for me, but too little too late. I haven't seen Scott or Stiles all day though I do have a few classes with Lydia and Allison. Despite Lydia's hard outer shell I know there's more to her than clothes and boys. The girl is tough and that's something I can appreciate.

"So you don't remember anything?" I ask Lydia as she walks me to my chemistry class. She just finished telling me about her supposed naked run in the woods not that she can remember.

"Not a thing," she shrugs even though I can see through it. The stares she receives from her classmates are bothering her. She stops outside the door to what I assume is Mr. Harris room. "Oh well I lost nine pounds!" She beams as I crack a smile. She would find that good.

"Lydia, I have to say, you are one of the strongest and most admirable people I have ever met." I say because it's true. I believe people deserve to know their strengths, especially when their faults are a constant reminders.

"Thank you," She says quietly like she doesn't get complimented almost every day by Stiles. I nod and step through the door as Lydia follows suit. Almost instantly all the talking stops as we stand in the doorway. I spot Stiles and Scott smiling at us, well Stiles is ogling Lydia, but that's beside the point. I move to the side as Lydia brushes pass me with an apologetic look so she can sit next to Allison.

"Excuse me, why aren't you sitting down?" I jump as a middle age man pushes pass me as well. His no-nonsense attitude and cold exterior has me uneasy.

"I'm new and I just didn't know wh-"He cuts me off with an annoyed look over his glasses.

"Sit across from Danny, Jackson will be gone today." I hurry to the back where he indicated taking a seat across from a good-looking guy with dark hair and skin.

"Hi your Mia, right?" He asks his eyes showing nothing but kindness. I smile and nod because well, how do you not with a kid this sweet?

"Yeah. Danny, I'm assuming?" He nods flipping through papers until he finds the right one.

"Here," he slips the piece of paper my way so I can see that they are notes. "These are the notes we took before you got here. I figured you could copy them for our upcoming test." I stare down at the very neat handwriting in gratitude.

"Thank you," I slip it into my folder as I focus on the board. However, hushed whispers pull me from my thoughts. Scott and Stiles are arguing back and forth making me curious about why.

"Danny!?" Stiles hisses drawing my partner's attention.

"What?" Danny asks exasperated with Stiles already.

"Where's Jackson?" I raise an eyebrow wondering who exactly Jackson is.

"In the principal's office talking to your dad." Stiles looks panicked at Danny's response.

"What? Why?" He spazes out as I catch Scott's attention in question. He mouths later before focusing his attention on Danny.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac," Danny states like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Who in the hell is Isaac? Stiles and Scott look at each other understanding something I don't…again.

"Witness," Stiles blurts before Scott can.

"We gotta get to the principal's office." Scott says already looking around for a way there.

"But how?" Stiles ask before a look of realization dawns on his face. That's how I end up watching in amusement as Stiles throws a wad up piece of paper at the teacher's head.

"Who in the hell did that?" Harris whirls around holding the back of his head. I snicker when the two boys point to each other before being told to go see the principle. "And Ms. Dawson since you find it so funny you can go as well." I feel my face getting hot as I follow the boys out of the classroom.

"Well that worked perfectly well," Stiles says smiling at a job well done. I roll my eyes at having to go too.

"So how has your first day gone?" Scott asks as we take a seat outside the office. I shrug not really in the mood to talk after being singled out in the middle of class. "You weren't by your locker this morning." He whispers so Stiles can't hear, not that he's paying much attention he's too busy trying to hear what his father is telling Jackson.

"Yeah I didn't want to be late," I say lulling my head to the side, "plus I met your ex or should I say girlfriend." I raise my eyebrow in amusement at him being caught. Scott gapes opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"You can go back to class," we all jump as the door opens revealing Jackson and the sheriff. Scott and I freeze as Stiles grapples for a magazine before shielding his face with it. Oh Stiles how can you be so smart yet so incredibly obvious. The Sheriff just looks at Stiles lame attempt at going incognito before turning to us.

"Hi Scott, Hi…"

"Mia." I fill in for him. He smiles and nods before looking at Stiles one last time and walking away.

"Boys and girl," we all jump up in surprise at our new Principle Argent; who I've come to find out is Gerard. "Come in," he smiles ushering us inside. I sit off to the side as far away from the old man as I can get.

"Scott McCall," he says flipping open a file, "Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become the star athlete." Scott nods stiffly his body betraying his calm façade.

"Mr. Stilinski. Oh, perfect grades but little to no extracurriculars." Principal Argent looks up in thought. "Maybe you should try lacrosse." He suggests making Stiles lean forward and explain that he was on the team, but Gerard cuts him off.

"Hold on. McCall," Gerard looks up in surprise, "You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter!" I feel my heart skip a beat as I slowly lift my eyes to look at Scott. He's staring straight at Gerard trying his hardest not to show his fear.

"We were dating but not anymore. Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other at all." He clarifies sounding more nervous and scared with each word. I cannot believe this, he's dating an Argent…wait a minute.

"Ms. Dawson…" I snap my attention to Gerard who is looking at me with a mix of curiosity and knowledge. "Any relation to a Jensen Dawson?" I keep eye contact with Gerald even as I feel my blood run ice-cold and my heart speed up dangerously fast.

"Who?" I ask faking innocence. "My parent's died when I was little, I lived with my grandma who homeschooled me until she died last May." I lie managing to keep my voice steady, "this is my first year."

"Hm I'm sorry to hear that," Gerard nods sadly trying to hide the smirk I see playing on his lips. I don't even acknowledge Stiles who is staring at me in shock or Scott who can't stop giving me confused glances. "But unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." He sighs turning his gaze to Stiles as does Scott. I don't even care anymore and I make a run for it as soon as he dismisses us.

"Mia! Wait!" I just shake my head and walk a little faster towards the exit. How could I be so stupid? I push through the doors just in time to watch some guy get taken away in a police car, to be quickly replaced with a sleek black Camaro. With a dangerously sexy alpha in the driver seat. "Mia just wait please!" Scott pleads grabbing my arm stopping me from going any further.

"No you wait!" I scream wrenching my arm out of his grasp. "How can you be so stupid Scott!" I hiss pushing him against the door. "Do you have any idea of what will happen if Gerard finds out you are dating his granddaughter? Huh? Any idea!?" I yell not giving Scott time to reply. "You are unbelievably ignorant and I hope for your sake she's worth it." I respond sadly turning and walking down the steps. I can feel Derek's eyes on me as I walk pass his car, but I'm too angry now, that not even an alpha wolf scared me. I have a feeling anger is my new fear.

I place my head in my hands as I contemplate what to do. After what happened at the school I came straight to Scott's. I have a feeling he isn't coming home for a while and I'm not so sure I mind. It gives me time to come to a decision. Gerard knows, my lying abilities aren't nearly as good as his, and that is going to be a big problem. I chew my lip as I think over every aspect of the situation and as much as I'm starting to like it here, I can't stay. I manage to find a duffle and start stuffing clothes into it. I'll be on the next bus out of this town before they know I'm gone.

Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay

I pause grabbing my phone and shoving it between my ear and shoulder. "Hello," I say zipping up my bag.

"Mia! Where are you?" I take my phone away from my ear so I can see the screen before putting it back.

"Stiles?" I ask, "How did you get my number?"

"That's not important, right now! Where are you?" He yells sounding way over his head.

"I'm at Scott's, but-"

"That's perfect I just pulled up outside. I need your help, come down now!" He doesn't let me answer before he hangs up. I look at my phone before looking at my packed duffel. I can either leave right now and never look back or I can go with Stiles and fight for something for once in my life.

"What's wrong?" I ask running up to Stiles jeep only to be met with a stony faced alpha. "What are you doing here?"

"Get in, we need to go." Stiles shouts as Derek gets out so I can climb in the back. "Isaac is in a holding cell plus it's the full moon and hunters are after him."

"Isaac is the baby wolf?" I ask filling in the missing pieces. "Which makes this his first full moon," I run a hand through my hair in thought. "He won't stay in that cell there's no way. He'll be too strong and too wired. Derek, are you ready for that?" I ask no longer focused on myself but this Isaac.

"I'm the alpha, I can handle myself." I roll my eyes at his ego. Maybe he'll get his ass kicked. We pull up to the police station minutes later to find someone at the front desk.

"Okay now the keys to every cell are in a password protected lockbox in my father's office." Stiles begins, looking towards the window, "The only problem is getting passed the front desk."

"I'll distract her," Derek responds already moving towards the door. Before I can tell him otherwise Stiles has his hand reaching out and grabbing the alpha by the shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-you?" He asks in disbelief, "you are not going in there." Stiles tells him while I try not to laugh at the way Derek's eyes are rapidly moving from Stile's hand to Stiles face like he can't believe he would actually consider touching him. Stiles is not oblivious to the angering alpha as he removes his hand, "I'm taking my hand off."

"I was exonerated." Derek states like that word alone will wipe his slate clean.

"You're still a person of interest," Stiles happily points out as I nod in the back.

"Wait a person of interest for what exactly?" I pipe up confused by this whole conversation. I raise both eyebrows when their heads snap back to look at me.

"Nothing.

"We thought he killed his sister." I stare until the Stiles and Derek finished talking over each other. Both are a little impatient and could care less to wait around for my reaction. At least that's what I thought as I looked out the window, I failed to see the subtle glance Derek sent my way.

"Okay what's your plan to distract her?" Stiles asks only receiving a '_isn't-it-obvious-look'_ from Derek. He's going to sweet talk the girl behind the desk and despite my differences with the alpha I will admit he is the man for the job. His short spiked black hair goes well with his steely green eyes and the hair peppering his strong jaw gives him his manly appeal. The leather jacket covering his more than drool worthy physique adds to his bad boy charm. The man has it made in the looks department now if only we could work on his attitude. "Earth to Mia!" I jump snapping my neck to Stiles who is whipping his eyes from me to the police station doors.

"What?" I ask looking for Derek who I didn't even notice leave. I spot him disappearing through the doors as I quickly push the seat up and climb out of the jeep.

"I was just going to tell you that we should probably start to follow him, but I see you already got the memo." He whispers as we come up to the doors and silently open them. We find Derek leaning against the counter as a pretty African-American girl walks out from the back office.

"Good evening how can I help-"She pauses when she sees that it's Derek at the desk. "you?" She smiles a little flustered as Derek smiles widely making me want to stay and stare for a while.

"Hi um, I had a question," he laughs out, "um, sorry I'm a little-little thrown I didn't expect someone…"

"Like me?" The girl swoons buying his load of crap like it's a two for one sale at Victoria Secrets.

"Oh I was going to say so incredibly beautiful but yeah I guess that would be the same thing," he grins as she melts like putty in his hand. I look down at Stiles to see his eye roll before he nudges me to follow him. We immediately make a beeline for his father's office and the lockbox on the wall behind his desk. I was standing by the door keeping watch when I heard Stiles curse.

"What is it?" I ask looking back to find him putting the box back into place.

"It's empty, the hunter is already here." I gulp afraid this would happen. "I'm going to find Derek just stay here and I'll be back." He nods jogging out the door leaving me to my own devices. I have a bad feeling about all of this. A hunter going after this boy, Isaac, there is no way. Unless he killed or hurt someone and from what I've learned he hasn't done. I start pacing when I realize what this means. The hunters have broken their code. I willingly just ran into a war that shouldn't be mine to fight, but I already feel like I can't walk away. I made a choice tonight; there is no going back.

"Mia where's Stiles?" I jump when I hear Derek right behind me.

"He said he was going to find you," I answer confused as realization dawns on Derek's face before he takes off down the corridor. I follow close behind already hearing the beginnings of a fight. We bust into a small room with a single holding cell that no longer has a door, turned over tables, a passed out police officer, and a lone werewolf that is looking at Stiles like he might just rip him a part. Before I can think I run between Isaac and Stiles making sure to block Stiles from his view. I watch him pause in curiosity before slowly advancing towards me his face holding intrigue. I stand stock still afraid if I move it'll break whatever spell he's under. However right as he reaches a clawed hand out to touch me I hear a ferocious growl that has me jumping ten feet in the air. It seems to have the same effect on Isaac as he suddenly drops to his knees wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his head in my stomach. I freeze not sure how to go about a werewolf hugging me. I look to Derek and Stiles for help, but they are staring at the scene with just as much confusion. When I feel the boy start to shake I hesitantly run a hand through his curly hair to try to soothe him. I would want someone to do the same for me if I was in this situation. It seems to help as he calms down and looks up at me with his human face. He's pale and sweating but he's no longer a blood thirsty monster either. "Isaac I presume?" I say looking into his baby blues with kindness and understanding. He nods refusing to move from his position at my waist.

"Isaac get up; we need to leave," Derek commands making Isaac's hold on my waist tighten before he reluctantly let's go. I watch him stand on shaky legs as he makes his way to his alpha. Derek doesn't even spare him a glance as he holds my gaze. I notice wonder, curiosity, and anger behind his eyes as he grabs Isaac and the two leave without a word.

"What the hell was that?" Stiles asks clearly not going to let this go. I can tell from the way his eyes are looking into mine. His wheels are already turning and from the way he's fidgeting I know he'll be up all night trying to figure this out. It's amazing how transparent Stiles can be sometimes.

"No idea," I shrug looking around the destroyed room. This was going to be very hard to explain.

"Uh huh, okay you need to go before my dad gets here," Stiles says shooing me out the door. I just look at him before compiling after I see the worry etched on his face. "He doesn't need to find you here, consider this your get jail out of free card." He shouts as I am forcibly pushed out the front doors of the police station. I glance behind me to see Stiles already retreating figure before heaving a sigh. I had a long walk a head of me so I might as well get started. The night was chilly; the air biting into my skin making me wish I had brought a jacket. In my defense, I didn't think I would be forced to walk home but, that doesn't mean I shouldn't have been prepared. As I walk down the empty street I flash back to a scene much like this.

_"Oh Mia!" I hear him holler as I halt mid step. It's cold; I can see my breath with every shallow puff I take. The moon shines brightly overhead mocking me with its light. How can something so beautiful be so destructive? "Turn around when I'm talking to you!" I jump when he growls in anger. I twist around the asphalt beneath my feet crunching under my weight. "What was your plan Mia?" He mocks coming up to me his eyes glowing a deep red. "Did you really think you could get away from us…from me?" He whispers into my ear before roughly grabbing my shoulders. "When are you going to get this through your head, no one cares about you." He hisses, his claws puncturing my skin bringing tears to my eyes. "At least I give you purpose." I clench my jaw holding back the tears for once._

_"And what purpose do you bring to my life dad?" I bite instantly regretting it when he chuckles._

_"Isn't it obvious? Your purpose is to train the other wolves. They will learn to fight, hunt, and torture with your help." I feel the chills one by one as they crawl down my spine at his words. "Your only purpose is to be the bait." He snarls pushing me backwards so I land in a heap on the road. I hear a distinctive crack that has me crying out in pain. "That's right call them right to you." My father taunts moving in slow circles around me. "I want you to know something Mia," he begins bending down until he's eye level with me. "When this is all said and done, you'll wish you would have died with your mother."_

"Mia!" I jump my body tensing when I feel a large hand land on my shoulder. I whip around ready to flee into the woods that surround me until I see its Scott. "What are you doing out here? It's not safe!" He warns looking over the area before looking to me. "And why aren't you wearing a jacket? Its freezing," he mutters taking off his sweatshirt and handing it to me. I almost throw the shirt back in his face, but warmth trumps pride. "Listen I know your angry but-"I hold my hand up cutting him off.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Scott. I don't know you just like you don't know me. I have no room to judge you or tell you what I think. We are simply two strangers in a complex situation, nothing more nothing less." I say watching his face fall further at my words. "Now if it's okay with you I'd really like to go back to your house and sleep. I'm really tired." I give him the cold shoulder as he nods silently and follows me to his car. We ride in silence as I replay my father's words in my head. _No one cares about you. You're nothing._

**Once again thanks!**


End file.
